Say You Love Me
by TricksKY
Summary: Kakashi told her that he loves Anko. Time for Anko to say it. Will she say it? Will she like the new Kakashi? Or will she have enough of it and change her mind about her new relationship? All the burden is on Anko's shoulders.
1. Chapter 1: Taking Care

Say you love me

Chapter 1: Taking care

The surrounds are quiet. Only a light breeze could be heard, with the leaves falling around them. Anko's still trying to absorb the news that Kakashi just threw at her. Anko opens her mouth and closes it again. She whispers, "You love me."

Kakashi nods, "Yeah."

Anko lifts her hand but wince. Kakashi lightly puts her hand back to her lap. Anko smiles, "That's what I wanted to hear."

Asuma runs back, "They're here."

Anko lifts up from Kakashi and he slips away. Slowly standing he loses his balance and falls to the floor. Asuma catches him again, "Stop moving Kakashi."

Kakashi pushes Asuma away and stands, "I'm okay."

"No you're not," Anko mutters.

"Like you are," Kakashi turns around.

"Shut up."

Gai and Kurenai emerge from the trees. Gai stands in front of Kakashi, "What happened to my rival?"

"He used too much chakra," Asuma shakes his head and hugs Kurenai.

Kurenai turns to Anko, "What happened to you."

Kakashi points to the right and everyone stares at Kabuto's remaining.

"You over did it," Kurenai says to Kakashi.

Kakashi shrugs, "Let's just get her to medical care."

"I'll carry her!" Gai says.

Kakashi tenses and looks to Anko. Gai walks over and slowly bends. Asuma moves Gai away, "I'll do it."

Gai puts his hands up and steps away. "Go ahead."

Kurenai walks over to Kakashi, "Take these," she says passing him a warrior pill.

Kakashi shakes his head, "I'm fine."

"Kakashi you're extremely low on chakra."

"No I'm good."

"Kakashi, take the pill so we can walk back without you falling over again," Asuma says with Anko passed out on his shoulder.

Kakashi takes the pills and stands with the help of Kurenai. Kakashi turns around and slips the pill in chewing it as he walks.

Gai is walking fairly fast leading the group back home. Behind Gai is Asuma with Anko unconscious. Behind them there are Kakashi and Kurenai. Kurenai is busy talking to Kakashi about more personal things since Asuma doesn't want to. Kurenai turns to Kakashi, "You protected her."

"I did."

"She loves you for that."

Kakashi nods hesitantly. "Thanks."

"Why are you not talking?"

"Because I don't have too," Kakashi mutters.

"Wow, how rude can you be?" Kurenai rolls her eyes.

Kakashi sighs, "What do you want to know?"

"Do you love her?"

Kakashi shrugs, "I don't know."

"You do know."

Kakashi checks his hand since it's in agonizing pain. He tries to move it but he gets no movement out. Kurenai looks at his hand, "Are you okay?"

"My hand is broken that's for sure."

"So are Anko's."

"I know."

They come upon the village rising from the horizon. Tsunade is standing there with Sakura and Pakkun. Pakkun comes trotting over to Kakashi, "Ey boss."

"Hi Pakkun, you're free to go," Kakashi mutters, petting his head.

Pakkun nods and he's gone in seconds. Tsunade is urgently trying to get Asuma to carry Anko to the emergency room. Kakashi stands still watching the four walk away. Kurenai eyes are still glued on Kakashi. "Kakashi, let's get you into the hospital."

Kakashi shakes his head, "I hate hospitals."

"Go for Anko," Kurenai mutters pushing him but he doesn't budge.

Kakashi shrugs and starts walking.

Xxxxxx

Anko wakes up in the dark room with a light beeping noise in the back ground. She's facing the ceiling and unable to move her injuries. She turns her head to face the room and she sees a faint light from the closed blind shining on Kakashi.

Kakashi looks up from staring at his hands and locks eyes with her. He smiles, "You're finally awake."

"What happened to me?"

"You passed out from the pain," Kakashi says.

"Why are you in here?"

"I slipped past everyone."

Anko smiles and continues to stare at Kakashi. Kakashi hides his smile of relief behinds his mask, but Anko can see it. "I see you smiling."

"Just glad that you're okay," Kakashi whispers.

"Want to get me some dangos?" Anko asks.

"I'm not aloud too."

Anko looks at his hand and find a white cast around it. "Thanks for being there Kakashi."

Kakashi smiles, "You're going to be in here for some time so I'll visit you."

"I want to go home," Anko frowns.

Sakura walks in, "Anko sensei –" Then She then sees Kakashi. "Kakashi sensei what are you doing here?"

"Just checking up on a friend," Kakashi says getting up and waving as he exits the room.

Once he closes the door behind himself, Sakura turns to Anko with a smile, "You're dating Kakashi sensei."

"I'm not."

"I won't tell anyone Anko sensei."

"Let me get out of here and I will tell you."

"You'll need someone to take care of you. You need to stay off your foot."

"Kakashi will do it," Anko mutters.

Sakura squeals. "FINALLY, KAKASHI SENSEI IS-"

"What did I tell you?" Anko screams back.

Kakashi comes knocking in, "Did you tell her?"

Anko smirks. Kakashi sighs and gestures Sakura to the side. She skips over, "Hi Kakashi sensei."

"You keep this a secret," Kakashi says and walks over to Anko. "Let's get going."

Kakashi helps Anko sits up. Anko slugs her arm around Kakashi's neck. Kakashi pulls her off the bed and into his arms. Surprisingly she's still in her fishnet and trench coat. Anko looks at Sakura, "If anyone asks, I ran somewhere and you don't know where. Okay?"

Sakura hesitantly nods. Kakashi nods and kicks the window. The window shatters into pieces and Kakashi jumps out with Anko in his arms. Luckily Kakashi's apartment is close by and they make it there in a few minutes. He opens the door and walks in without a worry. He slowly levers her down onto the bed. She's slowly going to sleep since she can barely keep her eyes open.

Kakashi kisses her forehead, "I'm going to get you some dangos. Stay here or it won't be good for you."

Anko lifts her head, "What are you going to do?"

"Don't worry about it," Kakashi smiles. "I'll be right back."

"Hurry the fuck up then," Anko sighs.

Kakashi nods and exits the door, closing it gently behind him. Once she hears Kakashi exit the door, she sits up the best she can. She swings her legs to the side of the bed, ready to stand until Bull comes and jumps on the bed. Then Shiba jumps onto the bed next to Bull and repeats again for Pakkun. Pakkun eyes Anko, "What are you doing?"

Anko grins, "I'm going to look for food."

Shiba smiles, "Kakashi left some food for you already lady."

"Can I just go and you don't have to tell Kakashi?"

"Where are you even going to go? Kakashi blocked off all the exits and left us with you," Shiba replies.

"Lady, just sit back before Kakashi comes home," Pakkun says.

Anko sighs and lies down facing his ceiling. She hears Pakkun ask, "Why does Kakashi like her?"

Anko peeks at Pakkun, "I heard that mutt."

"Kakashi doesn't like stubborn," Shiba mutters.

"Guys, stop being mean to Kakashi's lady," Bull whimpers.

"Thank you," Anko says.

Kakashi walks back into the room, "Were you planning to go somewhere?"

Anko sits up, "I wasn't, right Kakashi's mutts?"

Pakkun and Shiba look at each other, then at Kakashi. They both nod and quickly disappear. Kakashi sits on the bed, "What did you do to them?"

"Nothing, if you haven't noticed, I'm immobile."

Kakashi smiles, "Sakura will be coming over daily for some checkups."

"Why don't I just get some casts like you do," Anko mutters.

"That's because it's in my job description to take care of you."

"So I'm a chore now?"

"Not necessarily, you're more of a priority."

"That's probably the sweetest thing you said to me," Anko smiles. "I hate it."

Kakashi laughs and sits on the edge of the bed. "I try to change and this is the bullshit I get."

"Yes you did try and that is the bullshit you're getting."

Kakashi stands and walks out of the room, leaving Anko alone in the dark room. She always wonders why Kakashi has this 'let me fuck you' face on at night around her now a days. Kakashi walks back into the room and requests, "Let me give you a bath."

"Do I have a choice?"

"I could leave after I get you in," Kakashi shrugs sounding not too pleased with what he just said.

"Oh, I would have never thought that Kakashi Hatake would say that," Anko teases him. "I think I might take a bath."

Kakashi glares at her, "Ok, first task is to strip you."

"I still need cloths," Anko says kicking him off the bed with her good foot.

Kakashi walks over to his closet and gets out one of his t-shirts. He tosses it to her, "Let's get you naked."

Anko sits up and Kakashi slowly takes off her trench coat. Kakashi drops it on the floor and takes out a kunai to release Anko of her fishnet. He starts at the bottom of her neck sliding the sharp part down her chest, but it doesn't cut her. He slides it all the way down past her breasts and finishes at the bottom.

Kakashi's eyes are glued to hers when he starts to spreads it away from her chest. Kakashi pulls his mask down and kisses her. He moves to her right thigh and does the same. He smirks and takes off his shirt too. She glares at him, "What are you doing?"

"Why do you always think I'm going to do something bad? It's not like I'm going to rape you," Kakashi sighs and picks her up.

"Watch my hand," Anko says as he slowly starts to walk.

He nods, "Don't worry, I've got you."

He walks out of his room with her in his arms and walks into his bathroom. She finds that the room is already warm and steamy when they enter. Anko looks at Kakashi suspiciously, "You're prepared."

A smirk forms on the corner of Kakashi's lips, "Oh you have no idea."

Kakashi lowers her down into the comfortably warm water and sits beside the tub. She relaxes, "Thank you Kakashi. You can leave."

Kakashi doesn't move but keeps his eye on her. He runs his good hand through his messy hair, "You are too much."

"Shut up. You're ruining my peace and quiet," Anko says.

Kakashi reaches for the bar of soap and holds it over her body. "Want me to do the honors?"

Anko opens one eye and stares at Kakashi then to the bar of soap. She closes it again, "You can do it."

Xxxxxx

"I find myself always almost naked around you," Anko mutters.

Kakashi holds her side, "You're almost there so stop complaining."

Anko walks a couple of more steps with her better foot then suddenly loses her balance. Kakashi grabs her in his arms and holds her tightly. Anko looks up at Kakashi, "Thanks."

Kakashi helps her to her foot, "Take it slowly."

When they reach his bed she gives in and falls onto the bed. Kakashi helps her sit up for her to eat some food before Sakura gets here. Kakashi sits by the bed, "What do you want to eat?"

"Chocolate," Anko smirks.

"Actual food Anko," Kakashi says

"I'm not hungry," Anko says. "Well for food at least."

Kakashi looks at the clock, "She'll be here in twenty minutes."

"Then you better start."

**AN:** So new story. I needed to end it there. Yeah … this story might be bit of filler, but there will be a plot build. Thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2: Filler

Chapter 2: Filler

"Your foot is now healed and your hand is too," Sakura says dimming the green chakra. "But don't overdo it like Kakashi sensei does."

Anko nods, "Thank you Sakura."

"No problem Anko sensei. I'll be by tomorrow to finish the second treatment tomorrow," Sakura says and turns to Kakashi. "Don't do anything funny."

"What do you expect me to do?" Kakashi asks staring at her lazily.

Anko gives an evil stare to Kakashi. Sakura smiles at the two and exits Kakashi's room. Kakashi walks out to escort her. Before Sakura exits the door she turns around and says, "Take care of her."

Kakashi's emotion does not change. He stares lazily at Sakura, "That's what I plan on doing."

Sakura smiles and leaves without another sound. Kakashi walks back into his room. "How do you feel?" He asks sitting next to her.

"I feel better."

"You can move now, but you kind of have to take it easy."

"Coming from you really means nothing."

Kakashi takes off his long sleeve and throws it to the side. He walks over to Anko, "You should learn to stare more discreetly."

"What's the point? You are my boyfriend. I can stare at you all day if I wanted," Anko says and crawls to the edge of the bed to wrap her arms around his neck. "You're sexy."

He turns around and wraps his arms around her waist, "And you're beautiful."

"I think you're clingy," Anko mutters and kisses him.

"I've got to run to work," Kakashi murmurs.

"Aw, I don't want you to go," Anko whispers holding him closely.

Kakashi shrugs, "Sucks."

Anko lets go and Kakashi walks to his closet. He opens it and takes out a new long sleeve. He shrugs it on, "I'll come back at lunch."

"I might go home before that," Anko says.

Kakashi raises a brow, "No you're not."

"Yes I can."

"I forbid you to," Kakashi jokes.

Anko rolls her eyes, "I forbid you to," She mocks him.

Kakashi walks over to her and kisses her, "I'll just come and find you."

"I don't want to be alone," Anko frowns and lies back down.

"Then come to work with me," Kakashi insists.

Anko groans, "Why the fuck will I go to work when I get a day off?"

"Because you said you don't want to be lonely?" Kakashi sighs and zips up his flak jacket.

"We should go to a club tonight," Anko murmurs. "Like the plans we made with them"

"Yeah we can go."

"I thought you didn't like going to clubs."

"I don't. I'll go to make sure you don't pass out."

Anko laughs, "Give me a kiss before you leave," She says when he's about to leave the door.

Kakashi runs back and pulls down his mask. He kisses her passionately, "I'll see you at lunch."

"Ok, now go before you get late."

"Already late," Kakashi shrugs and runs out before Anko can hurt him. "Later babe."

"Bye Kakashi," Anko yells from his bedroom with a groan.

Xxxxxx

"Hi Kakashi," Anko walks into the room with a huge grin on her face.

He sits back into his chair, "Hi Anko. Early like always."

"I can't be late. I'm not like you," She says taking a seat in the chair farthest from him. "Plus I wanted food."

Kakashi sighs and reaches into his pocket, pulling out a wallet, "Get something for me too please."

"I'll get you an apple," Anko says reaching for the wallet. She stands and walks over to Kakashi, planting a light kiss on his masked face.

Five minutes later she walks back into the room with a plate of dangos and an apple. She slides his wallet and apple down the table. He's still working away but looks up to catch them. He looks up at her, "Thanks babe."

Anko pulls up a chair besides him, "What are you doing?"

"I'm writing the report from my last mission. I think I might get send on another mission soon."

"Don't jinx it."

Kakashi pulls down his mask and bites into the apple. "Are you leaving after this?"

"Yeah, I need to do some chores."

Kakashi nods, "Then I'll see you for dinner."

"Yeah then we head to the club together."

"Okay, but tonight I need to give you something."

"What is this something?"

"You need to wait," Kakashi says with a trace of a smirk on his face.

Anko raises a brow, "Will I enjoy it?"

"We both will," Kakashi hints at her.

She points at him with a wicked grin, "You are one hell of a man."

Xxxxxx

Kakashi walks into his apartment and Anko's sitting on his couch reading one of his Icha Icha books. She looks up at him, "Wow."

Kakashi takes his flak jacket off and slowly walks towards Anko grabbing his grey hoodie on the way, "Yeah it is wow."

He walks over to her and sits next to her. He leans his head back on the couch, "Do you know what Orochimaru does to stay _immortal_?"

"No, I left before that. But I hate how he can stay immortal," Anko says putting the book down.

Kakashi lifts his head, "For few to be immortal many must die, but that's not true."

"When did Kakashi become so corny?" Anko asks.

"Because no one has to die before their time," Kakashi mutters and gets up thinking about his best friends, Obito and Rin.

Anko notices Kakashi's change of emotion. She stands and walks to the kitchen with him. He's hunched over the table with two hands on the rim. Anko walks up to him and hugs him around the waist, "You okay?"

"Yeah," Kakashi murmurs and turns around.

"You're very depressing sometimes," Anko sighs and let's go of him.

"Just had a thought," Kakashi walks out of the kitchen and sits on the couch next to her.

Finally Kakashi gets a good glimpse of what Anko's wearing. She's wearing a tight white blouse showing a bit of her cleavage and a black pencil skirt. Kakashi sits back with his hand on her knee. Anko looks at him, "What are you doing?"

"You look nice."

Anko shows interest now, "Oh yeah, just getting prepared for the bar."

"Are you trying to pick up a drunken asshole?" Kakashi asks.

"I thought I already did," Anko murmurs and leans back to Kakashi's chest.

Kakashi raises a brow in confusion, "Well I'm definitely not drunk and I hope that I'm not an asshole towards you."

"No, you're not an asshole."

"Hope not."

Kakashi picks her up around her waist. Anko squirms but Kakashi doesn't let go of her. Anko screams playfully, "What are you doing?!"

"We're going to have some fun."

"No, not today Kakashi!" Anko yells playful trying to break free from him.

Kakashi pauses, "Why not?"

"We have dinner in ten minutes and I have…" Anko murmurs and looks 'down there'.

Kakashi laughs and places her down. He pulls down his mask and kisses her hard. "Let's go to dinner."

"I go first."

"No. We're going together for once," Kakashi says.

Anko eyes Kakashi, "What are you talking about?"

"I am your boyfriend. We should walk together."

"But we're not walking together to the club."

Kakashi walks her to the door, "I wasn't planning to be there."

"You're a fucking liar," Anko spits out and walks out the door.

Kakashi chases after her, "Whoa, calm down. I didn't get to finish." Anko remains silent asking for an answer. "I was going to be there, but I wasn't going to be there. Get it?"

Anko shakes her head, "What the fuck?"

"I'm going but I'm not going to be in the club," Kakashi says.

Anko looks him in the eye forgetting that his face is down, "Why not?"

"I don't like clubs," Kakashi sighs. "I'll be there for you though."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that I promise to be there for you."

Anko laughs, "Quite a big promise you're holding now."

"I'll keep it," Kakashi shrugs.

"Ok, stop being so clingy. Let's get to dinner," Anko murmurs and kisses him.

Kakashi pulls up his mask, "Oh I'm moving too."

"What? Where are you moving?" Anko asks walking with him.

"I'm moving to my old house, where my dad and I used to live."

Anko frowns, "We should check it out."

Kakashi nods, "I haven't been there in a while."

"Is anything there?"

"It's fully furnished. It's only one story and there are no rooms."

"No rooms?"

"You'll see. By the way, how is your foot?"

"Better and stop finding a reason for me not to go," Anko says.

"I-I wasn't even trying-"

"I know. I'm just joking."

Kakashi shakes his head and walks into the most expensive restaurant in the village. A man stands at the small wooden desk in a suit giving Kakashi a glare since he's underdressed. He moves his eyes to Anko and almost faints. Kakashi looks at him in confusion, "I have reservations."

"Table for two?" He coughs regaining his consciousness.

"Yes please," Kakashi says and the man leads them into the dim restaurant. He sets them down in the corner booth and asks them what they want to drink. Of course they order two warm sakes. Kakashi stares at Anko, "You're goddamn sexy."

"Yeah, I kind of noticed."

"What do you want to eat?"

"What I want is why we are here?" Anko whispers.

"You don't like this place?" Kakashi asks.

"Isn't a bit expensive?"

Kakashi shrugs, "I don't mind."

Anko smiles at her hands on her lap. She looks up to Kakashi, "Come sit with me."

Kakashi gets up just when the man comes back. He dodges him and slips into the booth with Anko. Kakashi thanks him and orders the same meal for both of them. "Ok, after this you can leave first."

"We should go together," Anko says before she realizes and can stop herself.

"You don't want to," Kakashi says pulling his mask down.

Anko kisses him when he lets go of his face. Everything slows around them. She releases him with a small smile across her face. Kakashi blinks at Anko, "Yeah. We should get going. I'll cook you some dinner when we get to your place."

"Very eager to get out of here," Anko says.

Kakashi pulls up his mask and places a bill on the table. He holds her hand and walks her out the very quiet claustrophobic restaurant. To their surprise the sky is already dark and the air is cold. Kakashi puts his arm around Anko, "Want my sweater?"

"No I'm fine," Anko says and the cold frost show in her breath.

Kakashi unzips his sweater and places it on her shoulders. He hugs her tightly, "You're welcome."

"I don't want it," Anko says.

Kakashi lets go of her then starts holding her hand, "Too bad. I don't want you sick."

Anko walks down the street with Kakashi in her hand. Then they hear some music echo through the dark evening. Kakashi let's go, "I guess we stop here."

"You're not coming?"

Kakashi shakes his head, "I'll check up on you later."

"Ok, bye Kakashi," Anko slips his mask down and kisses him.

"Bye Anko," He says and pulls up his mask.

**AN:** So really no plot development but there was some talk about Orochimaru… If you get where I'm going, but if you don't ignore it. So I said that this story will be somewhat of a filler. Please bear with me. Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3: The Fight

Chapter 3: The Fight

Anko is in the bar surrounded by the loud music and her co-workers. Kurenai is dancing wildly with Asuma in the back. Iruka, Kotetsu and Izumo are at the bar trying to sweet talk some ladies and taking some shots. Yamato is serving Tsunade and Jiraiya in the back booth.

The lights are flashing everywhere around Anko who is sitting beside Iruka and Kotetsu, helping them get the ladies. Though they fail horribly, but they don't give up and still go at it. Iruka calls another round of shots for the four.

Kakashi is alone in the park next to the bar. Not the memorial park, just a normal park on the side of the road. In front of the park are the bar and the main road. Behind it is a small town with only around three large houses and one of them belong to the Hatake's. Kakashi's sitting on the tallest and largest tree, looking at the city's low skyline.

He's reading his Icha Icha books peacefully, keeping an eye on the entrance for when Anko will be out. Though he promised that he would be in at nine to check up on her and in twenty minutes he should be in there. A bar full of drunken shinobis drinking for a good time is one of the things he hates the most.

Twenty minutes pass quickly for Anko as she is dancing on the floor with Kurenai. Asuma is busy at the bar with Iruka, Kotetsu and Izumo still helping them try to pick up girls. Kakashi walks into the club with the pounding music already getting a headache from the music.

Kakashi ignores all the girls that try at him and walk straight to the dance floor where the music gets even louder. Kakashi walks straight to Anko and tries to pull her away from the crowd. She rejects him, but he doesn't think it's her; it's probably the alcohol talking. Kakashi tries again and she follows.

"Are you okay?" Kakashi asks past the loud music into her ear.

Anko hugs him, "I-I'm a-amaz-amazing r-right now."

That was Kakashi's call to get her out of the bar but he wants her to enjoy. He nods and kisses her forehead, "I'll be back at ten."

Anko nods and walks back to Kurenai, leaving Kakashi standing there. Kakashi moves over to a booth in the corner and takes out his book. He attempts to read but the noise is making it difficult to. He gives up after ten minutes. He stands from his table and walks to the bar for some sake. He sits on the stool far from others making sure that no one bothers him. He looks over to the dance floor and finds Anko dancing with Kurenai, laughing and having the time of her life.

He moves his eyes back to the sake and takes a sip. He turns back another second and he sees Genma there. He ignores him and takes another sip. He turns back again and he doesn't see Anko or Genma. He pays for his sake and walks to Kurenai. "Where's Anko?" Kakashi yells into Kurenai's ear.

"I think she's outside with Genma," Kurenai yells back.

Kakashi thanks her and walks out into the cold air. Anko is at the side of the building tugging on Kakashi's sweater trying to get warmer. Genma stands in front of her whispering some words that Kakashi can just barely hear what he's saying. Out of nowhere Genma pins Anko to the building and tries to kiss her.

Kakashi's face is stricken in horror. Anko yells cruse words at Genma and pushes him but he doesn't back away. Kakashi is filled with anger now ready to beat the living shit out of Genma. He stomps over to them. He grabs Genma by the collar and pushes him away from Anko. Kakashi pushes Genma to the ground, "You have no respect towards others," Kakashi says calmly trying to keep his cool.

"Why the fuck do you care?" Genma yells at Kakashi.

Anko takes Kakashi's arm, trying to comfort herself. Kakashi looks at her angrily but soften his eyes. Kakashi turns back at Genma, "Try that again and I will personally punch you."

"Think you're so tough Kakashi?" Genma says defending his ground. He stands and starts swinging punches at Kakashi.

Kakashi moves Anko back and dodges them without problem. One punch to the gut gets Genma in the right position for Kakashi to punch him directly in the jaw. Genma grips his jaw and falls to the ground screaming in pain. Anko tugs on Kakashi's arm. Kakashi turns around and her eyes are full of fear, "You broke his jaw."

"I didn't break his jaw," Kakashi says and moves to Genma. Kakashi gives Genma a hand up. "Try that again and I will break your jaw."

Genma let's go of Kakashi's hand and starts to make his way back into the back. Kakashi turns around to Anko and she's leaning against the wall. Kakashi walks over to her, "Are you okay?"

Anko nods, "Can you take me home?"

"Yeah, let's go," Kakashi says reaching out his hand.

Anko hugs his arm and starts walking with him. She's wobbling as she walks and Kakashi's trying to keep her up. "This isn't working," Anko says.

Kakashi laughs and picks her up, "Better?"

"It is much better," Anko murmurs into his chest.

Xxxxxx

Kakashi walks straight into her bedroom and places her lightly on the bed. Kakashi strips her of his sweater but she objects. She hugs his sweater tighter. Kakashi shrugs and moves the covers up to her chin. Kakashi heads for the door. Anko sits up, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to get you some water," Kakashi says and walks out.

He comes back in a minute holding a large glass of water. Anko sits up again when he kneels besides her. She takes the cup from his hand and starts drinking the water quickly while Kakashi sits in the darkness watching her. She finishes and hands it to Kakashi. Kakashi gets up and walks to the kitchen once again to put away the cup.

He walks back in and Anko's sitting there waiting for him. Anko smiles at him, "Come."

He walks towards her and sits on the bed. He brings his masked face to hers, "How do you feel?"

"I have a headache and very sleepy," Anko says and lies down.

Kakashi stands, "Then you should sleep."

He takes off his t-shirt and his pants. He walks to the other side of the bed and climbs into bed with her. He hugs her by the waist and holds her closer. "Night Kakashi," Anko whispers.

"Night baby," Kakashi whispers back.

Xxxxxx

Anko wakes up due to the sunlight breaching into her room. Her head is pounding giving her a massive hangover. In bed beside he's reading his Icha Icha books without making any noise. She looks to the bedside table and sees a glass of orange juice and some pills. "What's this?" She asks in a low whisper.

"Take them. They'll help with the headache," Kakashi answers.

Anko sits up with the help of Kakashi. She takes the pills and drinks the whole cup of water. Kakashi places the book down, "You woke up early."

"The light," Anko murmurs.

Kakashi chuckles, "I'm probably going to be in deep shit on Monday."

"Why is that?"

"I punched Genma in the jaw."

"Oh yeah… I forgot about that," Anko whispers.

"Yeah, if anyone asks, I did nothing."

Anko nods and lies back down.

"What do you want for breakfast?"

"Call me when it's lunch," Anko says slowly falling back asleep.

Kakashi sighs wanting to wake her up again but he knows it's not such a good idea. He loves her and would do anything for her. He wants her to love him back. He stares at her as she's sleeping. He just wants her love.

Xxxxxx

"I don't want to go to work," Anko says to Kurenai on the Sunday night.

Kakashi and Genma have been sent out on a mission to escort the kazekage's sister back to the sand village. Kakashi is still holding a grudge on Genma for almost kissing his girlfriend. Genma on the other hand still doesn't know that Anko and Kakashi are dating, but he thinks that Kakashi's just jealous because Anko's sexy as hell.

"Do you seriously miss Kakashi that much?" Kurenai asks.

Anko laughs, "Are you serious? I just don't want to work."

"Or it's because you really miss Kakashi."

"I don't really miss him," Anko lies. "I just worry for Genma. He did try to pass at me."

"WHAT?!" Kurenai yells.

"Calm down Kurenai. Kakashi already punched him in the jaw."

"He punched a shinobi of the leaf for you?"

Anko hesitantly nods.

Kurenai gasps, "He could lose his job."

"Well he didn't," Anko says. "There's something different about Kakashi."

"He acts different around you because he loves you."

"How do you know?" Anko murmurs.

"You can tell. Every time you're in the room he discreetly looks at you. He keeps you lose and protects you," Kurenai says. "He loves you."

Anko feels something lit inside her. Did she love him back? Is she ready for this? She shakes her head, "No he doesn't."

"Anko you're doing it again. You're blocking him off. He's good for you. Don't block him off," Kurenai says.

Anko puts her head into her hands, "I don't know what to think."

"You should love him," Kurenai says.

Kakashi is walking slowly besides Temari walking to the Sunagurke. He's silent in deep thought but clearly doesn't show it. Temari looks at Kakashi then to Genma. "Sorry for bring you two," Temari says thinking two jōnin is too much.

Kakashi nods not saying anything. Genma smiles and scratches his neck, "No problem Temari. Gaara just wants you home safely."

The sun is almost lower down in the horizon. Best time to set up camp for the night. Everyone jumps to a tree, Genma is at the base and Kakashi and Temari are on the branches. "Genma you take first patrol," Kakashi says leaning against the tree.

"Ok better than getting punched in the jaw," Genma mutters.

Kakashi closes his eyes and fall into a deep sleep.

Xxxxxx

"_I'm home!" Kakashi says opening the door._

_No answer. He walks into his home even further looking for Anko. Anko's not anywhere to be heard or seen. Kakashi starts to get worried. He looks at his bedroom and he sees Anko lying in bed, sleeping. He smiles and sneaks up to her. _

_He was just about to kiss her but then he sees an arm around her. He stands to his feet and he sees a whole body besides her. He gasps in panic not knowing what he's going to do._

_Anko stirs awake and sees Kakashi. Her eyes widen, "Fuck fuck fuck fuck," She repeats, each time getting louder._

_The man in her bed stirs away later and it's Genma. Kakashi's face is stricken with horror. Kakashi shuts his eyes hard._

"WAKE UP KAKASHI!" Genma yells.

Kakashi eyes open and the first thing he does is swing his arm into Genma's guts again. Genma grunts, "What the fuck man!"

Kakashi breathes, "Oh shit, sorry Genma."

"You did it again," Genma says.

Kakashi sighs, "I'm sorry. Just get some rest."

Xxxxxx

"I really hate doing this," Anko says to Ibiki.

"You have to do this. It's your job," Ibiki says back.

"I really hate this job then," Anko murmurs.

"I know you do, but hush up," Ibiki says. "Before I torture your mind."

"Can I tell you something?" Anko asks.

Ibiki looks at her frighten, "What is it?"

"I'm dating…K… Kakashi," Anko says trusting her co-worker.

"Oh, are you now?" Ibiki says with some surprise but not much.

Anko smiles looking down at her hands, "Don't judge. He's sweet."

"As your friend, I will keep this a secret and I won't judge," Ibiki nods.

Anko looks at him, "Thanks Ibiki."

"No problem Anko. But now I really have something to blackmail you with," Ibiki gives her somewhat of a smile.

A loud knocking comes from the door. Anko's excitement pumps through her thinking that it could be Kakashi but when she opens it, her expression drops. Asuma walks in and waves like how Kakashi would, "Hi Anko and Ibiki."

Ibiki waves back going through the papers. Asuma sits Anko down. Anko sighs, "Hi Asuma."

"I'm here to ask you if Kakashi's back."

Anko shrugs, "I didn't hear that he's back yet."

**AN:** OK. So Kakashi fights Genma, and then gets sent on a mission with him. Anko gets drunk, sleeps, talks to Kurenai and Ibiki. Genma gets punched some more. Yeah short recap. Thank you for reading! I don't really ask for reviews but tell me if I'm doing something wrong. Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4: You Love me

Chapter 4: You love me

Wednesday comes slower than Anko ever wants. Another day of work passes for her wanting Kakashi to come back. She knows it takes at least a day to get to the sand and another day to get back, but she's still anxiously waiting. She lies down in Kakashi's bed taking in his embrace as much as he can. She's been awake for hours.

She closes her eyes hoping for at least a few hours of sleep, but seconds later she opens them again. She wants Kakashi there with her. She wants to feel his warmth, his touch and his lips. She loves him, but is she ready is the real question.

Noise coming from the front door is enough to wake up Anko. She sits up so quickly it almost gives her a headache. She hears the door open then another to his bedroom. A tall man stands at the door, slouching. Anko blinks but can't make out his face. "Is that you, Kakashi?" Anko asks.

The man drops his bag. He walks into the room, "Anko," his voice is relieved.

Anko smiles knowing exactly who it is, "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," Kakashi says taking off his shirt and walking into the room. "Go back to sleep honey."

"Are you taking a bath?" Anko asks.

"Yeah, but I want you to sleep."

Anko climbs out of bed, "I want to join you."

Kakashi helps her up and kisses her rough. He releases her and smiles, "I'm too attached to you."

"I can say the same for you," Anko says pulling him into the bathroom.

Xxxxxx

Kakashi pins her under him in the bath. He's kissing her deeply over and over again. He moves down to her neck. She tilts her head back to give him easier access to her neck. Half of her body is touching the cold metal tub and the other half is submerged in the warm water. Kakashi grip her breasts and fondle them in his hands. He kisses her again and she moans into his mouth.

He releases her breast with one hand and takes two fingers and inserts it inside of her. She moans even more in his mouth. He starts moving his fingers in and out, giving her sensation from his finger and the awkward water that slip in. "I really missed you," Anko pants.

"I missed you too," Kakashi murmurs.

Anko decides to give him a reward. She stops his foreplay and pushes him down so that he's leaning on the tub like she did. He looks at her in confusion as she gets on her knees. She grips him, "You're quite large."

"It's called an erection," Kakashi jokes.

"Well, I didn't know that," Anko jokes back.

"What are you planning on doing?"

Anko answers by licking his tip. He stares at her in horror. He's not really one to make girls suck his cock and Anko will be the first one too. Anko wraps her lips around his tip and starts licking him. He holds the side of the tub, "Fuck Anko."

Anko smiles to herself and starts moving her head up and down his shaft. He groans when she stops with him down her throat as far as she can go, which is to the water line. Kakashi starts breathing slow breaths trying to control himself.

She goes back up and takes a breath. Once again down and up repeatedly making him going over the edge. He grabs her shoulders, "Okay, okay, stop."

Anko smirks and moves to his face. She kisses him hard. Kakashi grabs her waist and moves her closer to him. Anko breaks the kiss and grabs his shaft, putting it up to her vagina. She lowers onto him moaning a bit. Kakashi turns her head back to him and he kisses her.

Anko starts moving up and down moaning. Kakashi clenches his teeth and hisses. Anko moans louder and louder when the water starts splashing. Anko slams back onto him once again and she tenses up around him. Kakashi closes his eyes resisting the urge to come inside of her. "Move Anko," Kakashi hisses as she cambers off.

Anko sits back and grips him again. She starts moving her hand up and down his shaft. He groans when she starts sucking on him again. She looks up at him with him in her mouth. Kakashi comes into her mouth seconds later. She swallows his load then starts sucking the rest off of him.

Xxxxxx

"Aren't you supposed to go to work?" Kakashi asks.

"I don't need to get in until nine," Anko answers digging her head into her pillow.

"Lucky ass," Kakashi mutters and slips out of bed.

"Shouldn't you get a day off for completing a mission with Genma?" Anko asks.

"I should, but Tsunade doesn't want me to take the day off."

Kakashi stands bear naked and walks to his closet. Anko stares at him the whole way. Kakashi opens his closet and takes out his normal shinobi gear. He slips on his boxers and then his shirt. Anko continues to stare at him, "When do you have to be at work?"

"Seven," Kakashi says and puts on his pants.

Anko lazily looks at the clock and reads exactly seven. Anko stares at Kakashi in disappointment, "You're late."

"When am I not?" Kakashi asks zipping up his flak jacket.

"When I say you're getting laid," Anko answers.

Kakashi smirks and kisses her, "I'll see you at work."

"Maybe," Anko says back and Kakashi's out the door.

Xxxxxx

Anko sits at the table with Ibiki again. He's staring her down as she reads through the papers for the upcoming chūnin exams. For the first time she's actually doing work without being forced too. "Are you okay?" Ibiki asks.

Anko looks up from her papers, "Yeah, are you okay?"

"You're working," Ibiki says somewhat surprised. "Is Kakashi back?"

Anko nods. Ibiki smiles how he does and slouches back. "All my years of knowing you, no one has ever had this effect on you," Ibiki says.

"I-"Anko is now rudely interrupted by a knock on the door. Anko signals Ibiki to go get the door. He does just that and a taller man stands in front of him.

"Hi Ibiki," Kakashi says.

"She's right there," Ibiki points to the round table.

Kakashi pats Ibiki's back and sits next to Anko. He looks at her, "Asuma's throwing a party and then I go for another mission."

Anko looks up from the paper, "You want to go to a party?" Anko asks.

Kakashi shrugs, "I really want the time with you."

Anko smiles at Kakashi's answer. "Then we'll spend the time together."

"Ok, I'll see you later," He says moving closer to her ear. "Meet me in the library," He whispers.

"Bye," Anko says back with a smile.

Kakashi stands from his seat and slowly strolls to the door. He doesn't look back and waves. He lowers his hand and Ibiki closes the door.

Ibiki shows no emotion when he sits next to her again. He gets her attention and says, "I don't trust him for some reason."

Anko looks at him in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"It's just something about him Anko. Let's say if he messes with you, he'll get through me," Ibiki says and checks the time. "Go get some lunch. I'll finish up."

Anko nods still confused, but she is hungry so she doesn't argue. Minutes later she's in the library where Kakashi told her to meet him there. No one's there besides the quiet chewing Anko's making. She closes her eyes then suddenly feels cold.

She feels a hand on her and her eyes shoot open. Kakashi's standing beside her with a smile on his face. "Hi."

"Hi Kakashi," She nods with a growing smile.

"Guess who my partner for the mission is?" He asks.

"Just tell me."

"Well, you are. She said we work well together and it would be a waste to throw that away," He smirks. "It's a simple escort mission."

"Last time I had a simple escort mission, I nearly lost a hand," Anko mutters.

"Just accept it," Kakashi moves closer.

Anko kisses Kakashi's masked cheek. "Come to my house tonight. I have something planned and you'll enjoy it."

"Why are you so certain?" Kakashi asks.

"Because I love you."

**AN: **That's it for this. It's weird, I get it but many have wanted me to finish this, so I did. This is it for the series because it's very repetitive. Thank you for waiting and reading. I love you all and see you next story!


End file.
